bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Cartoons
The Bendy show is a fictional rubber hose cartoon show set somewhere in 1900's of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was initially created by Joey Drew, Henry, and several other employees. The show was presented in Sillyvision, and as seen from numerous posters, the show contains at least eleven episodes. Furthermore, the show consists of several known characters so far - The main devil character Bendy, Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, the Butcher Gang, and a skeleton character (Though the skeleton has never appeared in the actual game, aside from the cartoon.) According to Susie Campbell, there are other characters, including "talking chairs" and "dancing chickens"."These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 Known episodes * Little Devil Darlin' * The Dancing Demon * Sheep Songs! * Train Trouble * Sent From Above * Tombstone Picnic * Go to Hell in a Hand Basket * Siren Serenade * Hell's Kitchen * Hell Firefighter * The Butcher Gang * Haunted Hijinx Trivia * A piece of soundtrack "Little Devil Darling" is named after one of the episodes. * The episode's name "Train Trouble" is a reference to "Trolley Troubles", the first Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon. ** Additionally, this is one of the winning pieces fan art from Chapter 1's success. ** Furthermore, the episode is considered canon. * The "Train Trouble" episode features Bendy conducting a train, but his hand is mysteriously covering up a smudged number on the side of the train, which reads 666, which is a number associated with the devil, also known as "The Number of the Beast". * The episode "Tombstone Picnic" seems to be based off two Mickey Mouse shorts, "The Picnic" and "Orphan's Picnic". It may be also based on Felix the Cat short "April Maze". * "Tombstone Picnic" is the only known episode with an actual cartoon revealed, seen from Chapter 3's reveal trailer. ** From the episode, Bendy and Boris don't seem to have a good relationship. Though it is possible that the episode could have been their first time meeting. ** In the credits, it is called "Graveyard Picnic" instead. ** When the camera moves to the left where Boris is eating his sandwich, the top right edge of the picnic blanket magically rolls flat by itself, which happens to be an error. * The episode "Hell Firefighter" is most likely based off two Mickey Mouse shorts, "Mickey's Fire Brigade" and "The Fire Fighters". ** Additionally, this is one of the winning pieces fan art from Chapter 2's success. *Sillyvision is the cartoon's film process."Correct! 'Sillyvision' is the film process, not the studio. ;)" - Bookpast, October 17 2017. Twitter. Gallery BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|An animation of Bendy from his show. BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|An animation of Bendy from his show from a different angle. BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's old animation. FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's animation, possibly from his show. oldlildevildarlin.png|The old version of the Little Devil Darlin' poster. thedancingdemon.png|The old version of the poster for The Dancing Demon. Batim devil darling.png|Bendy in Little Devil Darlin'. thedancindemon.png|Bendy in The Dancing Demon. BorisPoster.png|Bendy in Sheep Songs with Boris the Wolf. Alice angel poster.png|Bendy in Sent From Above with Alice Angel. traintrouble.png|''Train Trouble'' ingame, note the damage. File:picnic.png|"Tombstone Picnic" title card. SongSheet.png|Possible music composed for the show. expressionsheet.png|Bendy's expression sheet. Sirenserenade2.png|Alice Angel in "Siren Serenade", this is also how it looks in game. ButchersGangPoster.png|Bendy in "Butcher Gang" HellFire.png|''Hellfire Fighter'' ingame, note the damage. HellinaBasket.png|''Hell in a Hand Basket'' ingame, note the damage. RippingOffGordon.png|''Hell's Kitchen'' ingame, note the damage. References Category:Cartoons